List Of Animals of 64 Zoo Lane
List Of the Animals of 64 Zoo Lane in Each different country. The Animals of the Zoo *'Nelson the Elephant' (voiced by Keith Wickham) *'Georgina the Giraffe' (voiced by Diane Perry in the US) *'Molly the Hippopotamus' (voiced by Anna Bentinck) *'Giggles and Tickles the Monkeys' (voiced by Lorelei King and Emma Tate in the US) *'Boris the Bear' (Voiced by Lewis McCloud with an Russian accent) African charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=64_Zoo_Lane&action=edit&section=4 edit *'Herbert the Warthog' (voiced by Keith Wickham) - A warthog who has a fond of watermelons. *'Zed the Zebra' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) *'Seamus the Stork' (voiced by Keith Wickham) *'Alan the Aardvark' (voiced by Keith Wickham) *'Doris the Duck' (voiced by Adrienne Posta) *'Toby the Tortoise' (voiced by Bob Saker) *'Kevin the Crocodile' (voiced by Dan Russell with an Southern accent in the US) - A miniature green crocodile who is with the animal friends with Toby and Doris. He has a completely actual male voice and speaks with an Southern accent. *'Victor the Crocodile' (voiced by Keith Wickham) *'Ronald the Rhinoceros' (voiced by Keith Wickham) *'The Tic Tic Bird' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) *'William the Weaverbird' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) *'Eddie the Hippopotamus' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) *'Henrietta the Hairy Hippopotamus' (voiced by Anna Bentinck) - A furry hippotamus who is one of Molly's relatives. *'Isabel the Flamingo' (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Italian accent) *'Maribelle the Flamingo' (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Italian accent) *'Annabelle the Flamingo' (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Italian accent) *'Cleopatra "Patsy" the Porcupine' (voiced by Anna Bentinck) *'Nathalie the Antelope' (voiced by Megg Nicol in the US) *'Casper the Chameleon' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) - Casper is a cheeky chameleon who likes to camouflage. Ignoring Granddad Chameleon's warning, he gets into trouble. *'Granddad Chameleon' (voiced by Keith Wickham) *'Dennis the Dromedary '(voiced by Keith Wickham) *'Gary the Dromedary' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) *'Doctor Gordon Gorilla' (voiced by Bob Saker) - Doctor Gordon Gorilla is Africa's physician and the uncle of Giggles and Tickles. *'Audrey the Ostrich' (voiced by Megg Nicol in the US) *'Harry the Hyena' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) *'Edna the Hyena' (voiced by Adrienne Posta) *'Holly and Johnnie the Hyena Pups' (voiced by Anna Bentinck and Keith Wickham) *'Reginald the Lion' (voiced by Keith Wickham with an Deep African accent) - A lion whose naps would often get disturbed. He speaks with an Deep African accent. *'Pauline the Pelican' (voiced by Adrienne Posta) *'The Snip Snip Bird' (voiced by Bob Saker) - A green peacock bird whose mood is cutting hair with his beak. *'Esmerelda the Snake' (voiced by Adrienne Posta) *'Cousin Chuckles the Monkey' (voiced by Lewis McCloud) *'King Snake' (voiced by Keith Wickham) *'Rosie the Rhinoceros' (voiced by Anna Bentinck) *'Petula the Parrot' (voiced by Adrienne Posta) North American charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=64_Zoo_Lane&action=edit&section=5 edit *'Melanie the Moose' (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Brummie accent) - A female moose with antlers. She speaks with an Brummie accent. *'Beverly the Beaver' (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an American accent) - A beaver that is often trying to perfect her dam. She speaks with an American accent. *'Randolph the Raccoon' (voiced by Dan Russell with an Southern Drawl accent) - A raccoon who grows a crop of mushrooms. He speaks with an Southern Drawl accent. South American charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=64_Zoo_Lane&action=edit&section=6 edit *'Adam the Armadillo' (voiced by Keith Wickham) - An armadillo who likes to be a ball. *'Jazz the Jaguar' (voiced by Dan Russell with an Hispanic accent) *'Leopoldo the Llama (voiced by Lewis McCloud) ' *'Taco the Toucan' (voiced by Bob Saker with an Hispanic accent) *'Annie the Anaconda' (voiced by Anna Bentinck) *'Duddley the Sloth' (voiced by Bob Saker) *'Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain' (voiced by Bob Saker) Australian charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=64_Zoo_Lane&action=edit&section=7 edit *'Joey the Kangaroo' (voiced by Keith Wickham with an Australian accent) *'Jimmy the Kangaroo' (voiced by Lewis McCloud with an Australian accent) *'Janet and Elvis the Kangaroos (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Australian accent and Bob Saker with an Australian accent)' *'Janice the Kangaroo' (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Australian accent) *'Wally the Wombat' (voiced by Keith Wickham with an English accent) *'Mr. Platypus' (voiced by Lewis McCloud with an Australian accent) *'Julie the Kangaroo (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Australian accent) ' *'Ribbit the Frog (voiced by Lewis McCloud with an Scottish accent) ' *'Phoebe the Koala' (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Australian accent) North Pole charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=64_Zoo_Lane&action=edit&section=8 edit *'Snowbert the Polar Bear' (voiced by Bob Saker with an Deep American accent) - A polar bear who is Boris' northern cousin. He used to live alone until he met Sidney the Seal. He speaks with an Deep American accent. *'Sidney the Seal' (voiced by Keith Wickham) - A seal who is the best animal friend Snowbert. Mossy Bay Island charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=64_Zoo_Lane&action=edit&section=9 edit *'Jamie the littlest Puffin' (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Irish accent) *'Thomas, Sharon and Lewis the Puffins' (voiced by Keith Wickham with an Irish accent (Thomas), Adrienne Posta with an Irish accent (Sharon) and Lewis McCloud with an Irish accent (Lewis)) *'Hercule Mustache the Walrus' (voiced by Bob Saker with an French accent) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=64_Zoo_Lane&action=edit&section=10 edit Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Various Category:American Characters Category:African Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:North Pole Characters Category:South American Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Mossy Bay Island Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:French Character Category:Irish Characters Category:Russian Character Category:Scottish Character Category:Southern Drawl Character Category:Southern Character Category:Brummie Character Category:English Character